countryhumansfandomcom-20200223-history
Nicaragua
Costa Rica *Every Latin American country.}} Nicaragua is a kind-of popular Countryhumans character. Description Appearance Male Nicaragua is seen wearing a black shirt, bandana, and jeans. Female Nicaragua is seen wearing a black long-sleeve shirt, and olive-green pants. Personality Nicaragua is seen as fun and caring. But pretty funny as well. Interests * Soccer (Football) * Ecology Flag meaning The colours of the Nicaraguan flag originate from the flag of the former federation of the United Provinces of Central America. The two blue stripes represented the Pacific Ocean and the Caribbean Sea; while white symbolizes peace. A modern interpretation indicates that the colour blue symbolizes justice and loyalty.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/National_symbols_of_Nicaragua Other symbols Coat of arms The Nicaraguan Coat of Arms has undergone many changes since its adoption in 1823, the last and current version was introduced in 1971. The triangle signifies equality, the rainbow signifies liberty and the five volcanoes express the union and brotherhood of all five Central American countries. Anthem The national anthem, Salve a ti, Nicaragua, was approved October 20, 1939, and officially adopted August 25, 1971. The lyrics were written by Salomon Ibarra Mayorga. The Nicaraguan national anthem is the shortest in the Americas and is the only one that does not proclaim war. It was sung for the first time on December 16, 1918. Flower The national flower is known as the sacuanjoche. The sacuanjoche flower (Plumeria) grows on a conical tree that flowers around May. Sacuanjoche flowers are most fragrant at night in order to lure sphinx moths to pollinate them. The flowers have no nectar and simply dupe their pollinators. Tree The national tree is the Madroño (Calycophyllum candidissimum es; in English, also known as degame, lemonwood, etc.). Bird Guardabarranco (Eumomota superciliosa). The national bird of Nicaragua. The national bird of Nicaragua is the Guardabarranco. It has a mostly green body with a rufous back and belly. There is a bright blue stripe above the eye and a blue-bordered black patch on the throat. The flight feathers and upper side of the tail are blue. The tips of the tail feathers are shaped like rackets and the bare feather shafts are longer than in other motmots Guardabarrancos can be seen in forests throughout Nicaragua, mostly in the southwest of the country. Their habitat is not limited by city boundaries, as this bird can even be seen in Nicaragua's capital city, Managua. Etymology Nicaragua's name is derived from Nicarao, the name of the Nahuatl-speaking tribe which inhabited the shores of Lake Nicaragua before the Spanish conquest of the Americas, and the Spanish word 'Agua', meaning water, due to the presence of the large Lake Cocibolca (or Lake Nicaragua) and Lake Managua (or Lake Xolotlán).https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/History_of_Nicaragua Nicknames Community * Nico * Nica Real In the heart of Central America, Nicaragua truly deserves the descriptive nickname of “The Land of Lakes and Volcanoes.”https://www.visitnicaragua.us/ Organizations and Affiliations * OAS History Politics Government Public Views Geography Nicaragua is a large country located in Central America between the Pacific Ocean and the Caribbean Sea. Its terrain is mostly coastal plains that eventually rise up to interior mountains. On the Pacific side of the country, there is a narrow coastal plain dotted with volcanoes.https://www.thoughtco.com/geography-of-nicaragua-1435244 It shares its borders with Costa Rica and Honduras. Relationships Family * [[Spain|'Spain']] — mother * France — aunt Friends Neutral Ennemies References Category:Country Category:The Americas Category:Everything Category:Characters Category:Latin countries Category:Christian Countries Category:Catholic Countries Category:Hispanics Category:Republics Category:North America Category:OAS Members Category:Secular Countries Category:Caribbean